Scouting in Alabama
Scouting in Alabama has a long history, from the 1910s to the present day, serving thousands of youth in programs that suit the environment in which they live. History BSA History In 1918 a council was formed in Selma, only to be dissolved in 1920. That area would be served later by the Tukabatchee Area Council. Until 1948, some councils of the Boy Scouts of America were racially segregated. The National Office began a program of integrating local councils in 1940, which was largely complete in 1948. Circa 1960, the BSA renumbered all local Councils in alphabetical order by state and headquarters city. That numbering system remains in use today. In this sequence, Council "Number 1" (not the 'oldest BSA Council') was the Council originally was called the Choccolocco Council that was headquartered in Anniston, Alabama. That Council, combined with two others, now forms the Greater Alabama Council, headquartered from Birmingham, Alabama. Boy Scouting in Alabama today In the 1990s, the Boy Scouts of America went through a restructuring in an attempt to reduce manpower, and in several states small historic Councils were merged into a larger supercouncil. The new Greater Alabama Council is an example of such a supercouncil. There are eight BSA local councils serving Scouts in Alabama today. Scouting Councils BSA Councils # Alabama-Florida Council (#003) - Dothan AL # Black Warrior Council (#006) - Tuscaloosa AL # Chattahoochee Council - Columbus GA # Choctaw Area Council - Meridian MS # Greater Alabama Council (#001) - Birmingham AL # Gulf Coast Council - Penascola FL # Mobile Area Council (#004) - Mobile AL # Tukabatchee Area Council (#005) - Montgomery AL GSA Councils # Girl Scouts of North-Central Alabama # Girl Scouts of Southern Alabama Youth Camps & Facilities High Adventure * Alabama State Parks * Johnson Space Center Regional Activities * Autauga County, Alabama * Baldwin County, Alabama * Barbour County, Alabama * Bibb County, Alabama * Blount County, Alabama * Butler County, Alabama * Calhoun County, Alabama * Chambers County, Alabama * Cherokee County, Alabama * Chilton County, Alabama * Choctaw County, Alabama * Clarke County, Alabama * Clay County, Alabama * Clerburne County, Alabama * Coffee County, Alabama * Colbert County, Alabama * Conecuh County, Alabama * Coosa County, Alabama * Covington County, Alabama * Crenshaw County, Alabama * Cullman County, Alabama * Dale County, Alabama * Dallas County, Alabama * DeKalb County, Alabama * Elmore County, Alabama * Escambria County, Alabama * Etowah County, Alabama * Fayette County, Alabama * Franklin County, Alabama * Geneva County, Alabama * Greene County, Alabama * Hale County, Alabama * Henry County, Alabama * Houston County, Alabama * Jackson County, Alabama * Jefferson County, Alabama * Lamar County, Alabama * Lauderdale County, Alabama * Lawrence County, Alabama * Lee County, Alabama * Limestone County, Alabama * Lowndes County, Alabama * Macon County, Alabama * Madison County, Alabama * Marengo County, Alabama * Marion County, Alabama * Marshall County, Alabama * Mobile County, Alabama * Monroe County, Alabama * Montgomery County, Alabama * Morgan County, Alabama * Perry County, Alabama * Pickens County, Alabama * Pike County, Alabama * Randolph County, Alabama * Russell County, Alabama * St. Clair County, Alabama * Shelby County, Alabama * Sumter County, Alabama * Talladega County, Alabama * Tallapoosa County, Alabama * Tuscaloosa County, Alabama * Walker County, Alabama * Washington County, Alabama * Wilcox County, Alabama * Winson County, Alabama References Category: Alabama Category: Alabama Boy Scouts Category: Alabama Girl Scouts